Silver Wings
by Learies Sigh
Summary: He agreed to help her for she had given him his life back. Now he had seen more than what he had bargained for...as the past unfolds, his fate now lies from the bond that she made between them. Premature Chapter 4 up!
1. Live!

**_--Silver Wings--_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai 7. Akira Kurosawa will rise from his grave if I ever tried to own any of it.

**Chapter 1: Live!**

---------------------------------------

He opened his eyes. There he saw pieces of the ceiling start to fall.

_Am I alive?_ He asked himself. He remembered that he was shot. Yes, by Katsushiro and then…Shimada Kanbei. He was telling him something but what? Before he could decipher what it was, he felt his life ebbing from his body. And then it was darkness.

And now he can see again but only to find out that his eyesight slowly weakens that everything he sees seems blur, there are voices, and noise. He could feel the trembling of the ground, its damp coldness on his back. He tried to get up but he can't. Every muscles on his body was aching, he can't even move a finger. His body is already numb, he tried to call out but no sound came out of his mouth.

And slowly…slowly…his world started to dim…he can see the light evanescing from his sight…slowly…

_Am I dying?_

He remembered that a dying man can view what his life has been, but his thoughts are clouded with the need to survive.

_I'm not afraid to die…but…there is still…something…to…be…done…_His thought trailed off as the shadows slowly embraces him.

Darkness…falls…

-------------------------------------

Sakuraba no Aki silently sat on a dead trunk as she listens to the loud explosion and crashing sound coming from Kanna Village. Though her emerald eyes can't see it, her other senses can deliver the stimuli to her body. Eight years ago, her world was bright, full of colors, until…that day. Another loud explosion took her thoughts away.

The smell of gun powder and burnt debris lingers in the air, with it the scent of dead bodies, both Nobuseris and humans. It produces a familiar scent; death, destruction; the smell of war.

A gentle breeze blew by. She inhaled it deeply then frowned. "The air was contaminated…the deceased calls out from their graves." , she murmured. She moves her staff in perpendicular motion to the ground. "Kintaro, what can you see?"

"The Capital and it is falling." said a deep voice ahead of her. "Are you sure we can seek him here?"

She smiled. Very typical of Kintaro; though tough he may seem to be but a doubtful spirit he has. He was reluctant to take on this journey but was able to agree when she insisted to go. An impossible mission he says. Indeed it was, she thought the same way once but needed to vanquish it for the sake of her family and her self.

"What if he is dead? What essence would that be if what we came here for is already dead?" Though she can't see him, she knows that he was already frowning.

She smiled again. "A doubtful heart always falls on the abyss of nothingness."

Kintaro's frowned deepened. "Says who?"

"Says me."

He puffs out a heavy sigh. She grinned. He was silent again when another explosion took place. _He can see it!_ She thought. _I wanted to see what become of them! I want to see them cringe with pain!_ An angry voice calls out within her.She could feel the envy creeping on her. "I wish I could see it."

Kintaro turned his head to her direction. Lowering his binoculars, he sighed heavily. "It is not a pleasant sight Aki. I assure you that."

A bitter smile escaped her lips. The cause of her family and also her pain is gone. The gods made the move, judgment had been vested, vile creatures are annihilated, vengeance for her and her family. She tightly gripped her staff as a single tear fell down her cheek, which she quickly wiped at the back of her hand. Enough sentimental thoughts, there are things to be done. She lifted her self from where she was sitting and starts to walk at Kintaro's direction.

"We should be moving Kintaro. We need to reach Kanna Village at once."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Aki? Once we cross the Kanna border there will be no turning back. You should need not to do this, there are other ways." Kintaro said as he could possibly know the consequences that lies ahead.

She sighed as she walks toward the rover, using her staff to locate its direction. She stops when she heard the metallic sound against the wood. "This is the other way and there is nothing else. We are heading to Kanna Village". She sternly said without a hint of uncertainty, then hops on the rover they are using.

Kintaro rolled his eyes, sludge his shoulders and followed her to the rover to start the engine. "I hope you're aware of your stubbornness." In minutes they are on the move again.

_Kanna Village…such courage_, she thought. If only they had managed to hire samurais then…things won't turn out that way. But things happen for a reason. This is the path she choose, she has a war to fight and she is still in need of something…or…someone. And with in the burned debris of the fallen Capital; there lies what she is seeking.

-------------------------------------

Shimada Kanbei stared at the vast wreckage ahead. War was fought here. The stench of it reminds him of that one great war not so long ago. He thought he was used to it but still…He fixed his gaze to the graves of his fallen comrade. Gorobei, Heihachi, Kikuchiyo...Kyuzo.

Four graves are stood but one of them was hollow; an empty grave with only his sword to bury. Four mounds of earth was erected, _katanas_ were use to mark the graves of their handlers that was once wield by strong, graceful arms. His thought was interfered when he noticed Katsushiro going his way.

He examined the boy from the distance. There lies the traces of innocence of a youth but it is slowly getting thin, experience will hone him. He can visualize him at the middle of the battle field wielding his sword and with a stance of a true samurai. Katsushiro reminds him of what he has been before. He will be his heir from now on.

Katsushiro approached him, but never met his gaze. The boy stopped a few feet away from him. He was silent, which is very unusual for the boy always have a handful of questions. The young samurai fixed his eyes on where he was looking at a while ago.

"What is it Katsushiro?" He asked. He already knew where this topic would lead, but then again, this will be the first time that Katsushiro approached him since the incident inside the Capital.

The boy remained silent. But continue to look at the graves ahead with clenched fist as he focused his eyes on a certain grave.

Kanbei's eyes focused on an eagle in flight. Its arrogant posture amazes him as it glides its beautiful wings through the sky, creating a patch of brown in its blue color. He looked at it with longing. How he prays that he could be like that free to roam the vastness of the sky…to experience and…to have…life.

"Be thankful that you are alive, Katsushiro."

Katsushiro sharply turned his head to his direction. Pain and guilt etched all over his face. "I-I k-killed him w-with my own h-hands! How can I be thankful? I-it c-could have been better if he was slashed by a s-sword or died in the explosion!" Katsushiro's shoulder rock as he fights for every tear not to fall. He remembered his face as he saw the accusing emotion on his pale face.

The older samurai inhaled deeply. Taking every ounce of air he could before turning to Katsushiro. "There is no certainty when one goes to war. It is either you live or die. It is natural that one perishes in the midst of battle. Those who died will not be bothered anymore, but those who lives take on the burden of remembering every ugly thing that the war left behind. They will carry on, but with in them, the souls of the dead will keep on haunting." He placed his right hand on Katsushiro's left shoulder. Looking straightly into his eyes, he spoke "Remember that Katsushiro."

Katsushiro opens his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and close it again. A small smirked curved on his lips then patted the boy's shoulder before turning away leaving him standing there, unmoving.

He slowly walked down the cliff, passing by the tall trees that almost darken the whole place. He smiled. Kanna Village always makes him forget the dirt of the outside world. He would like to live in this kind of place when the invisible shackle broke. "What do you want, Shichiroji?"

"Why not tell him what we found, Kanbei?" Asked the younger samurai who was leaning against a large tree.

Shichiroji, or Momotaro as Kikuchiyo and Komachi loves to call him has been his partner for so many years now. They had fought a great number of war and survived it together. If there is someone that he could trust, that would be Shichiroji. He had known him inside and out.

"He doesn't need to know." He answered.

"My! You're so cold Kanbei-san! Please be kind to the poor lad, his been badly eaten by guilt." The lemon haired samurai frowned. Kanbei and his intuitive decisions are unfathomable for him.

"It will be good for him. It will teach him know that emotions should not be use when fighting. Why are you not on your post?"

Shichiroji sighed. "We have a bit of problem. Some of the oil spilled and it surely will contaminate the river. We need to clean it for the irrigation."

He nodded and accompanies Shichiroji to the river. Staring at the blue horizon he muttered prayers for the souls of the departed. And another for the living and for the one, who he knows, is still struggling to survive.

_I pray for those who had fallen in here…may you find tranquility, and happiness. I ask guidance for him who is still out there…breathing…May he survive or if he may not…then let him die gently._

A soft breeze slowly blew, making the flowers and the leaves swayed as a single leaf drops on a hollow grave.

------------------------------------

A/N: Hi! Hope you like it! Sorry for some grammatical errors! I'm trying to work on it! This just the beginning everyone, I can't seem put my fragmented ideas together. It is really hard to make the first chapter.

Now I had managed to make the chapter one a bit longer. I had finally arrived at the conclusion that my fragmented ideas are not so fragmented after all.

See you next chappies! Ciao!


	2. Heal!

A/N: Another cold November night…I can't seem to find my self…confusion is totally eating me up…my head started to ache…my mind started to daze…and my grades are dead low…won't be able to make it to the top this time…ahhhh! What a life!

Well anyway, thank you for those reviews you made. I really appreciate it guys.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Samurai 7…I can be sued.**

**Chapter 2: Heal!**

------------------------------------

A soft crackling of the fire snatched her back to reality. Her breathing becomes ragged. Every intake of air makes her feel like her lungs are about to explode. She had seen it! A boy…drenched in blood…he is crying…and then a woman lying on the ground with a sword pierced through her heart. And then the picture switches, it is still the same boy though he has grown…and then… the loud cries of every soul in the battle field, the smell of blood, heard the loud clashing sounds of swords and, felt the presence of death that was brought about by fear. Fear of death, it nearly suffocated her. She had seen through his heart. Found everything that he had gone through; all the things that was connected to him. She shook her head to eliminate the images that still flash on her mind. In her experience in healing, this is the first time that she ever felt drawn to her patient. _What could that be?_

Still catching her breath, she put her right hand toward his heart and the other to his head. She can feel a sweat rolled down her cheek but she doesn't pay much attention. _Time is of the essence!_ It's nearly the end of the second day and his condition is still unstable and for her opinion, it is getting worst every second. She had already used all that she knows when it comes to medicine, everything! But still nothing seems to stop to dark veil of death that will surely take him any moment now. She had no one to help her. Kintaro was out to scout on the woods and gather herbs for medicine and food. She only got her self to rely on.

A condition beyond help; she remembered what Kintaro had said earlier that she now wanted to agree. Bullet holes, hitting some vital organs and a fractured arm, what can you expect? Who knows how many ounces of blood he had lost already before they found him. And it is a miracle that he can still breathe after all. And by gods she is aware that he will not live long. His breathing is uneven, his chest only roses after seconds of interval, his heart…it started to weaken.

Leaning close to him, she softly put her lips an inch away from his ear and with a shacking hand and shuddering voice, she started to call on him. "Be strong for me…my valiant samurai! Live! For I am in need of your strength to fight the reigning onslaught in my land."

She felt a burning feeling flowing out of her body. Her hand over his heart started to feel the sudden galloping of his heart. A small smile escape from her face but it slowly fades as his heart suddenly slowed its beating returning to its earlier state and it is getting fainter…and then, it stop.

"No!" It is starting to dawn on her that he was destined to die. _No! His body may be weak but his spirit is not! I can sense it! He wanted to live! _ True enough. She had sense his struggle to survive and felt that his soul doesn't want to come out of his body. A sense to live; he will need it and as she will.

Slowly, she straitened and positioned her hands to his heart. She is aware of the danger it will bring her. Using the forbidden craft means writing her own death sentence but she has to use it. If Kintaro was here he will prevent her for doing it, bury the dead man and tell her to find another samurai. She smiled. It's a good thing that he is not around. She won't find another samurai for she believes that he is the one she is looking for. Taking a deep breath, she started the incantation.

"I call upon the spirits of fire, wind, water and earth; guardians of the dead and the living, heed my call! I summon thee to aid me, restore his life. Give him precious air so that he may breathe again!"

She felt the burning sensation again but this time it is more intense, flowing from with in her, spreading through her arm like wild fire over his heart. Her face was contorted with pain. Her breath started to get uneven. Lowering her face to him, she slowly whispered: "I will give thee half of my life." And with that, she put her lips to his. She felt her life slowly draining from her as she felt his body arched like a human sacrifice. His eyes are glassy because of shocked as he suddenly opened it. With a ragged breathing she spoke to him: "You…a-are n-now bound t-to me, as I a-am b-bound to you."

He slowly eased out. His blurry eyes started to flutter shut. His breathing was restored. He slowly left out a sigh before falling in to sleep.

Still breathing hard and pain etched on her face, she manages to smile. She had made him live, she had triumph over death. Feeling contented she searched for her staff by her hand. She was about to stand up when she felt her chest hurt and a series of cough started to follow with it blood came out of her mouth. Her world started to spun and before she knew what would happen next, she fainted next to him, hearing Kintaro called out her name.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you like the second part. It's a bit short for I only wanted to emphasize on how our beloved samurai came back to life. !

Please forgive me for the grammatical errors. Neh? I always ask the same? Well its just that I…I'm guilty of committing such mistakes.

Well see next chapies! For now, Ciao!


	3. Shackled!

A/N: Inspiration…they say comes from different shapes and sizes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai 7 as much as I want to. (Sigh)**

**Chapter 3: Shackled!**

-------------------------------------------

He drifted in and out. He even believe that he is still in the midst of the battle, wielding his swords and slashing Nobuseris all for the sake of those farmers who hired him for rice and for the promise of a good spar between him and Shimada Kanbei.

Then he was back at the burning Capital, pieces of ceiling starts to fall and he was trapped under burnt rubles, unable to move or speak. Alone and in pain, a part of him that is sane wishes to die and ease his burden. But then, the faint smell of wild roses always saves him for giving in, driving away the foul stench of blood and burning debris.

There was a time when he will found himself standing between two realms; of light and dark. The latter was full of people he slaughtered and the former the people that he knew, close to him. Thrice he had seen it. Thrice he tried to put his foot on the light but it is also three times that something like a silver bird will snatched him and takes him back to the realm of the living.

And then darkness will once again embrace him.

He could sometimes feel heat creeping to his body like fire and then that sweet voice calling him, but he could not understand what that voice wanted to say, only the scent of the wild flowers he can make out.

And now, he was stirred again by that scent. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting it to the light that he saw peeping through a hole from the dried grass ceiling. He blinked once then twice, making sure that it was not the grand ceiling of the Capital that he is seeing. One thought came through.

This was not the Capital.

Then another came.

He was alive.

The sun, he thought, had already risen. Morning came, with it the sound of the chirping birds that he recognize just outside this almost dilapidated hut and the smell of the fresh morning air. He closed his eyes feeling the warmth of the sun and filling his lungs with air.

"Fresh air always helps in healing."

A familiar voice rang in his ears, that familiar voice who always calls on him, his companion inside the dark abyss. He opened his eyes and searched for its owner. His eyes landed on a girl seating beside him, holding a steaming bowl. She lifted her face and smiled at him. "And a nice, hot broth will be perfect for your fast recovery." She added a pinch of powdered herbs in it before she brought the bowl to his lips; she spoke, "After this, you can take your medicine."

When the liquid reached his taste buds he nudged the bowl aside. The bitter taste of it reminds him of the firefly meal that Kanbei once made them eat as a parting meal. "Where am I?" He felt his throat ache as he tried to speak.

"You are in an abandoned hut outside the borders of Kanna Village. Please drink more, Master Samurai. Your wounds are not completely healed and you are very weak. After this you can sleep again." There's a bit of command in her voice as she once again urged more broth on him which he quickly nudged with his free hand and it earned a frown on her face.

He gave her his usual emotionless gaze. "I've slept enough."

"You haven't taken anything for four days. It would be an immense help in your recovery if you could finish at least a bowl." Her voice was firm. She had handled many patients before but none as stiff as this one. When it comes to healing she believes in no nonsense policy.

He ignored her. But she insisted. He wanted to argue but he is still weak which he doesn't want to accept. She was able and he is not. He found himself drinking the vile-taste broth.

"I know it tasted awful but please bear it. Maybe later you can eat a bit of bread." She started to talk as soon as he had finished the broth. She gently put the bowl aside then proceeds on changing the bandages. He examined her as she expertly wrapping the wounds on his body. Maybe she was ahead of the Water Maiden a few years, but she is unmistakably young. She was wearing a typical farmer's garb but hers were worn out and threadbare. She had long straight hair, as black as the raven's wings tied by a simple green cord. Her eyes were as green as a moss, like those that grew beside the river beds but it looks dull and lifeless which made him think why. She wasn't stunningly beautiful as like the Water Maiden of Kanna Village he decided, but she has a certain kind of beauty that can be seen if you will only look closely. He averted his gaze as she lifted her eyes from the stack of medicines.

"You are done my lord. I would be near if you ever need me." She started to gather her things quite slowly after that she again turned to him and gently bowed. "My name is Sakuraba no Aki. What name may I address you, my lord?"

Looking at the dilapidated hut wall, he spoke: "Kyuzo."

"Kyuzo-_dono_, I will take my leave now. Call if you need any." She again bowed and lifted her self from her position, carrying the used bowl and medicines, she head toward the bamboo door.

She had left minutes ago but still, he continuously stared at the blank space ahead of him. He doesn't want to sleep again. His back is aching due to the prolonged bed rest. There are endless questions that he wanted to be answered. On how he was brought here, what has become of the Capital and…how does he live. He was so sure that he died. Back there, at the Capital. He dropped his eyes to his eyes through his bandaged torso and brought his hand in it. There is no mistaking that there are wounds made by bullets beneath the bandages. In any circumstances, a man's body that experienced five or four bullets pierced through his body, especially if those bullets hit vital organs, it means death. How does it possible that he is still alive? He had crossover three times and that is not possible…unless…_That girl!_ She had all the answer that he needs.

"_My name is Sakuraba no Aki. I would be near if you ever need me." _

He remembers what she said earlier. _Call huh? _He called out but no answer came. His trained ears listen for a proof that she is coming, not even footsteps or the familiar scent of her. He waited but he grew tired and decided to seek her on his own.

Trying to lift his upper body, he felt pain sliced through him but he ignored it. He quickly grabs a wood that is sticking out of the wall and used it to lift him up. His knees buckled as he tried to take a step. Beads of sweat appeared on his body as he scanned the place for something to put on to for he had noticed that he wasn't wearing any. He found a neatly folded white kimono on a make-shift chair and put it on himself. He gritted his teeth as he tried to walk to the door.

The sight of the tall trees greeted him as he managed to get out of the hut. He quickly scanned the perimeter to look for her but the tall trees made it hard for him to locate her. He would have returned inside if he hadn't heard the faint sound of a river near by. He had this strange feeling that she was there. It takes him minutes to locate the river and there, sitting on a large boulder, the woman who will answer all his questions.

------------------------------------------

She dipped her feet into the river, and felt the cold current against it. She giggled like a child when she felt a fish pass under her soles. A soft breeze passes through, carrying the smell of flowers in bloom, creating intoxicating perfume mixing in the summer air. Summer was always been her favorite season. It was filled with so much color and life. Back in her childhood days, she used to scurry through the meadows chasing little rabbits into their holes or just lying down under the great blue sky, dreaming of a bright future. That was the better days, when her world was still in vibrant colors not the pitch darkness she sees now. She felt a presence a few feet beside her. Maybe it was Kintaro again. He was with her earlier, to assure that she was fine and to nag about her using the forbidden craft. After that incident two days ago, he never let the matter rest. She couldn't blame him though. According to him, she was unconscious for a whole day because of that. She was his responsibility.

"I do not wish to speak to you Kintaro. I've already used it and he is well now, and that's all that matters." She replied, thinking that it was Kintaro.

Kyuzo had been watching at her with fascination, for minutes now before she became aware of his presence. He had seen the little girl in her, surrounded by innocence. Had observed how her smile turned to frown. Her sadness made his heart ache and it surprised him. "Witchcraft, isn't it?" He spoke to acknowledge his presence.

It was not her friend but the wounded samurai named Kyuzo. Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing his voice. There was a stirring sensation that is swelling inside her chest. What is this? She asked her self. The feeling was alien to her. Was it because she had shared her life to him, that he was bounded to her now? Or could it be that she accidentally seen through his heart, his mind that she is drawn to him?

She moved her feet to and fro in the water, making ripples in it. "You should still be in bed, resting."

"Apparently, I've rested enough." He replied using his usual monotone voice.

She knew that when he wakes up, he will demand for questions, and she prepared her self to answer it. "_Doushite anata wa koko ni iru no desu ka_? Don't tell me you come here to appreciate the glory of summer." She smiled and turned to the direction she assumed he was.

"Summer has no meaning to me." She felt him move towards her direction. "I've died..."

"…and live again." She added. "We found you four days ago, under the ruins of the Capital. You are half dead half alive back then. Will I use my gift to heal you or let you die? No. I don't want you to die, not yet. You've crossovered three to four times, Kyuzo-_dono._ Your heart will stop beating for minutes then it will beat again. I concluded that you are struggling to survive."

Silence came between them.

She broke the silence. "There will be bloodshed soon, Kyuzo-dono. I was sent to stop it and to free my people from slavery. And you, my lord, will help me."

He snorted. "I decline."

She was speechless from the coldness of his voice.

"I am no Messiah. Find somebody else." He said emotionlessly and started to walk away.

She could hear his footstep turning away from her. "I already bought you."

"You haven't." He idly replied but never stops to take another step.

"Yes I did! And I bought you with life as a payment. That is more than a barrel of rice, or gold coins could offer!"

She heard his little sarcastic laugh. "I won't accept your payment my lady. I'll be leaving now."

"You can't."

Now she heard him stop. She knows that he is waiting for her words.

"There was a myth back from my village about a bird with silver feathers. Legend has it that a single feather can be use to make a person bound to you." She swallowed a little then turned to face him. "Inside your body lies a single feather of that bird. With my power, all it takes is a little incantation to activate it. I'm sorry to say that there is no way that that feather may be taken out. Even if you tried to run away you will only end up to where I am. You are now bound to me."

She secretly thank that she was blind for she knows that anger boils inside him. She can feel the deadly stare he is giving her and she cannot endure it. She understands that. Being tied and deprive you of your freedom is as good as death it self.

"I never ask you to give my life back." His voice was angry and dangerous that nearly frightens her but she cannot give him the satisfaction that she is afraid of him.

She sweetly smiled at him. "Yes. _You didn't_. But your soul tells me otherwise."

He was angry. For himself that a part of him agreed to her and for this woman named Sakuraba no Aki who took advantage of his condition. He noticed a man approaching her, it could be Kintaro. The farmer glares at him before speaking to the girl.

"We have a problem." He heard him speak before turning to a curve that leads to the hut.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: YES! I've finished chapter 3! Hope you like it! For this point on, I will try to make my chapters longer.

Please bear with me until the next chapies! Ciao!


	4. Incur!

A/N: To FourEyes with Braces…because of you this chapter is so damn premature but, friend even if you drive me nuts I still care for you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai 7, because if I do I won't be sitting here in front of my PC trying to extract ideas that won't come out. Geez! **

**Chapter 4: Incur!**

--------------------------------------

The night was calm. Nothing else can be heard except for the noises that Mother Nature always makes, like the soft rustling of the leaves and a few crickets that started to sing their usual monotonic midnight sonata and even the wolves on the mountain wail to the glory of the lone silver moon.

_A fine serene night_; Kyuzo thought, as he silently watched the scattered diamond-like stars against the inky black sky.

"_Such calmness…"_

His scarlet orbs changed its direction, from the black velvety sky to the small farm village that was quite visible from where he was. Fire was lit at the center and there are people gathering around it as they were swaying like little moths flying around a candle flame to a rhythm he cannot hear.

He squinted his eyes, and hoped to have a look at a certain samurai but trained eyes he may have he cannot possibly see that man from where he was for there is quite a distance between them…his opponent worthy of his life…Shimada Kanbei. The only person creditable enough to slash his good for nothing head off. He anticipated all his life to meet a samurai like him and now, a fight that he was eager to have is only a few kilometers away.

As he inched a bit closer to the edge, a small stone rolled down. He had already surveyed the terrain. The rocks are not loose and there are protruding chunks so it would be easy enough to climb down than to walk around the forest for hours. His injuries are long been healed nearly five days ago including his fractured arm. Sakuraba no Aki made it a point that she heals him every day, _"…to insure your health"_ she says.

The thought of the girl lit up a small silver light from his chest. Every time he thinks about her, this small light appears. It has been almost a week since he had woken from his deathbed and had known her, but the mystery that surrounds her never fades like there are more things in her than her dull green eyes.

_Mysteries_…

In deep thoughts, he brought his right hand against it. It glowed a bit brighter than before and a shape started to form.

"_You are now bound to me."_

This must be the silver feather that she was talking about.

He snickered.

Surely, a myth will always remain a myth. He was too old to believe in these kinds of crap but he had remembered about something from many nights ago on the wasteland, something that nearly lost in the back of his memories.

"_Come and defend my village Kyuzo-dono that's all I ask. I know you're thinking of an endless contract but no, my spell is only up until the very first snow flake drops to the ground...Till then, your freedom is yours for the taking."_

It was the last plea of hers and that was yesterday morning when she check his wounds for the last time, since then she never spoken another word to him.

He look up in the dark sky, still in deep thoughts and still clutching the silver light, a star seems to blink brightly before his eyes and a small smile curved his lips. His mind was made up. He had decided which detour to take. As the night wind sends shivers and as the stars lights his way, he starts to move to where he knows his destiny lies and could feel danger lurks.

---------------------------------------

"Here, take this tea."

He gave her a mug of green tea before tossing another wood to the fire. The wind was getting a bit colder as the days pass. Soon autumn will come, he thought as he took a swig of the flask he had.

How many hours pass since that pale haired samurai left? He can't remember. All he knew was that man suddenly took off by noon and he had never return until now.

"Kintaro, how far are we from Kanna Village?" A soft feminine voice spoke beside her.

"Five hour walk, I guess." He said idly and pours another green liquid to his now nearly empty flask.

She seems contented from what she heard. He watched her as she gently drink the tea from the mug.

She was acting strange, he thought. Ever since that samurai left she was always quiet and in distant thoughts. And whenever he would bring up the topic of going back to the village or finding another samurai, she would just nod which is odd because she always insist the opposite of the things he wanted.

He heaves out a sigh. This quest is a grave mistake. He should have prevented it before its conception and now, few consequences are slowly taking place and Aki could get hurt which he will not allow to happen.

"Aki…"

The girl looks up and turns her head towards his direction. "What?" She asked.

"Do you want to know what the sky looks like tonight?"

For the first time after that samurai left, she smiled. She jovially nods her head in agreement like a child waiting for her usual bed time stories. Aki loves to ask people what they saw and making them describes it for her. Ever since she lost her sight when they were children she develops this habit because for her, even though she sees darkness there are still pleasant things behind it.

He felt her lean close to him, putting her dark head over his left shoulder.

"As always the night sky is still dark but the moon was full and the stars are out." He just goes on and on, describing the contrast the white cap mountain make and the darkness of the night to the small number of fireflies that stayed on the grass.

It could have been a perfect night but as of five figures wearing black cloaks and menacing faces suddenly came out of the bushes makes the once serene atmosphere smelled of danger. Kintaro instinctively block half of his body to cover Aki.

"So, it is true that there are farmers who escaped." The rather small burly one at the right spoke. His watery eyes roam around as if searching for something then his eyes landed on Aki which was half hidden from Kintaro. He peered closely then smirks maliciously. "And you have brought the Healer with you! Oh ho! The Master won't be pleased with this you know. Taking his precious little elixir away means death."

Shit! Problem is brewing! He reached over his bag and pulled a wakizashi from it. "Aki, stay close to me." He whispered then armed himself with the dagger.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: OK! This is only a beta…I will add soon on this chapter but my friend (a slave driver and I hate her for it) wants me to post it now because she said, YOU ARE SUCH A LAZY ASS! POST IT OR I'LL KILL YOU! She'll be login to any time. You know she read my stories but doesn't even bother to make any comments…she just want my name be seen in fan fiction. Sooo Troublesome! Haaay!

To my regular readers (if there's any) I promise to include more on this chapter and I'm planning to revise the previous chapters too…Please bear with me.


End file.
